yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kokona Haruka/@comment-36867208-20190713014028
(PLEASE, DON’T GO ATTACKING ME FOR THIS AND SOME OF THIS STUFF MAY CHANGE) Ever since most of the Rainbow 12 were removed, I felt like, “Why are Saki, Kokona and Riku the only remaining rainbow students?” So I came up with a few solutions: Solutions * I think Saki and Kokona could be replaced with better designed characters that look better. * If fans want them to stay, we could still add two better looking and more interesting female students that let Kokona and Saki exist as regular students. Their names are based of Rin and Len Kagamine. ”Two New Female Students” Idea || Designs * Len Chouchou || Age: 13 (Youngest Student, but if killed, Rin becomes the youngest) || Height: 156 cm || Bust size: Minimum size || Persona: Social Butterfly || Strength: Incapable || Girlfriend: Rin Niteiru || Club: None (Formerly Cooking since last year) || Additional Info: A very tiny student and the youngest in our school. Believes in the cherry tree myth, and attempts to make everyone believe it, too. Wears a cutesy oxygen mask, due to breathing problems, and if she ever takes it off, she’ll die. || Topics: Positive: Anime, Cosplay, Memes, Cats, Money, Cooking. || Negative: Violence, Sports, Occult. || Neutral: Everything else. * Rin Niteiru || Age: 14 || Height: 152 cm (Shortest Student, but if killed, Len becomes the shortest) || Bust size: Maximum size || Persona: Social Butterfly || Strength: Incapable || Girlfriend: Len Chouchou || Club: None (Formerly Gaming since last year) || Additional Info: The shortest in our school. She is struggling with her grades at school, but never gives up. However, it’s hard for her to believe in anything, except the cherry tree myth, because Len confessed to her underneath it. After the school year is over, Len and her will attempt to get engaged. || Topics: Positive: Anime, Cosplay, Memes, Cats, Money, Cooking. || Negative: Violence, Sports, Occult. || Neutral: Everything else. Both of their routines: * Morning: They walk in school, change their shoes, and talk in the garden area across from the incinerator (They sit on the right side, as viewed from the entrance). If one of them died, the other would mourn behind a tall bush wall (Len on the left, Rin on the right. This is, if the school entrance is facing your back). * Class: When class begins, Len heads to Class 1-1 (Desk at top left corner, if facing from back of class) and Rin heads to Class 3-2 (bottom right corner, if viewing class from back) to learn. If one of them died, the other would ditch class and mourn behind the gardening club shed. * Lunch: They eat lunch at the same area they were at in the morning, except they sit across from each other, and go in their phones once they’re done eating. If one of them died, the surviving girlfriend will eat lunch with either Inkyu or Sayku (If Len survived, she’d eat with Inkyu, and if Rin survived, she’d eat with Sayku) on the rooftop. * After School: After school, they sit on the left bench (as if you viewed the area from the entrance) and snuggle while holding hands until school is over. If one of them died, the remaining/surviving girlfriend will mourn by the cherry tree. More info later, plus, I spent an hour writing this.